1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a slider for keyboard and more particularly to a slider for wireless keyboard with a supporting frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, are equipped with touch screens yet without actual keyboards for typing. When users need larger keyboard display, the size of the virtual keypad on the touch screen may not meet the requirement. Therefore, plenty of external keyboards appear on the market in cooperation with portable electronic devices to provide normal sized input keyboards. However, the conventional external keyboards have supporting frames for placing electronic devices fixed on a side thereof. Thus, the supporting frames cannot slide, and the assembly of the external keyboards is relatively complicated. Another drawback of the conventional external keyboards is that the keyboard is prone to break when dropped off.
Based on research, the inventor proposes the instant disclosure to address the above issues.